Wrong Impression
by Liraire
Summary: -AU- Si el príncipe encantador —o rana Kurosaki— no espera o va por ti, tú ve por él… y patéale el culo hasta que caiga perdido de amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y compañía son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Isshin Kurosaki aporta a este Fic:** "Espero que este fic sea una inyección de glucosa directa al corazón. Aunque tratándose de mi estúpido hijo y Rukia-chan… no es muy probable. ¡Oh my, mi corazoncito sufre por estos dos! ¿Por qué Ichigo no es más caliente? Debería aprender de su adorado padre y usar las poses que le enseñe: la de la luna, la del bambú, la del…"**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

"**Noticias"**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

_Una verdadera princesa no espera que el príncipe mate al dragón;_

_ella misma doma a la bestia y la convierte en su adorable corcel._

Extraído del libro imaginario: «La princesa subversiva»

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

* * *

No podía creer lo que leían sus ojos; sentada al frente de su mejor amiga, Rangiku, no daba crédito a la noticia que contenía la carta. El papel junto a la invitación se le cayó luego de leer en una misma oración "boda" y "Kurosaki".

Esa mañana, al salir de su departamento y bajar por el ascensor al garaje de su edificio, se sorprendió gratamente al encontrar en su buzón, entre las diferentes misivas, una carta proveniente de Karakura. Ya llevaba más de medio año sin poder ir por allá.

Ser una de las más brillantes editoras en la editorial "Sakura", la tenía cien por ciento absorbida. Era un trabajo arduo que no respetaba horarios y donde no existían vacaciones, eso sí, era bien remunerada; gracias a eso había podido comprarse el departamento y le faltaba poco para el auto que quería. Con este trabajo tenía el placer de poder leer, antes que nadie, las ediciones quincenales de las revistas que salían. Dado que su empresa publicaba tanto revistas como mangas, era la primera en leer sus ediciones favoritas.

Pero, volviendo a tierra y su problemita, no se podía creer que el pendejo de su ex futuro esposo se fuera a casar con otra.

¿Quién sería la novia? Estaba segura de que no había visto a nadie cerca de Ichigo en la última reunión de hace medio año. ¿Cómo podía el idiota olvidarse así de ella? ¿No recordaba la promesa que se hicieron cuando niños? Está bien que la hicieran cuando eran pequeños, pero ¡una chica no olvidaba nunca! Además, entre ellos siempre había habido ese _algo_.

En esos diálogos internos andaba Rukia; logrando que la furia se encendiera cada vez más en ella, apretando los puños y soltando un "Ichigo, maldito infeliz" en voz alta sin ser consciente de ello.

Rangiku que se encontraba leyendo la carta caída de su amiga, después de terminarla, la guardó en su bolso y observó detenidamente a la morena. Luego de escucharla maldecir decidió preguntar haciéndose la desentendida.

—¿Qué pasa, Rukia?

—Ese infeliz… Ese marrano… —la Kuchiki no podía ni terminar una frase. Si tuviera al desgraciado frente a ella le retorcería el cuello.

—¿Ese… ?

—Ese mentiroso… Ese careculo… ¡Se va a casar con otra! —exclamó llena de furia.

—¡Pero qué mal nacido! —se unió a la causa Matsumoto.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó— No puedo creer que se olvidara la promesa que hicimos.

—¿Qué promesa? —esto no se lo había contado su amiga, tenía que enterarse.

—Que cuando creciéramos lo suficiente, nos casaríamos.

—Pero Rukia… tú no has crecido tanto, mujer —dijo la rubia intentando suavizar el ambiente.

—No estoy para bromas ahora —respondió la Kuchiki—. Algo tengo que hacer —lo pensó unos minutos, hasta que su cara adopto una expresión angustiada —. Aunque si lo pienso bien… él ya eligió —terminó Rukia, sentándose en el sillón de su oficina totalmente desanimada.

—Claro, él ya eligió; así que… ¿para qué molestarse en hacer algo, no? —preguntó Rangiku mirando atentamente a la morena.

—Sí.

—No es como si pudieras hacer algo —siguió hablando—, sólo te toca dejarlo ser feliz con quien sea.

—Sí.

—Se casará y se irá de luna de miel dónde procreará un montón de Kurosaki, mientras tú deberás estar aquí resignada.

—Sí —respondió bajito.

—Después nacerán sus hijos y crecerán —continuó martirizando la rubia—, claro que tú estarás aquí trabajando y viviendo con un gato, que adoptarás para no sentirte sola.

—S sí.

—Pasarán treinta años y él tendrá nietos —tenía que hacer reaccionar a su amiga de alguna forma, y por el brillo de sus ojos ya faltaba poco—. Tu gato ya estará muerto y criarás a su progenie, porque Kyru-chan —tu gato—, sí pudo encontrar pareja.

—Hm…

—Él vivirá feliz su vejez con su esposa y nietos, en una casa blanca enorme y llena de flores junto al lago —porque todo cuento de hadas feliz tiene un lago—. Tú vivirás tus últimos años con treinta gatos, nietos de tu gato muerto Kyru-chan —que sí pudo tener familia—, hasta que caigas muerta por un resbalón con una cascara de plátano, pasarán semanas y tus gatos se comerán tu hígado —no es que les caigas mal, sólo tenían hambre— y nadie se enterará hasta semanas después porque te has vuelto solitaria y amargada por culpa de…

—¡El imbécil de Kurosaki! —gritó Rukia levantándose de su asiento.

—¡Exacto! —chilló también Matsumoto, feliz de que su amiga al fin reaccionara— Así que… ¿qué harás?

—Veni, vidi, vici.

—¿Qué? —preguntó descolocada.

—Fui, vi y vencí —al ver la expresión interrogante de la rubia, Rukia aclaró—. Es una frase de Julio César, historia romana —y Rangiku siguió en blanco—. Ir a patearle el culo a Kurosaki hasta que caiga rendido y entienda con quien debe casarse.

—Ahora sí, a por él, Rukia.

—¡A por el infeliz!

Las dos amigas se miraron sonrientes, el espíritu de Rukia estaba encendido, las llamas fulgurantes se sentían en el ambiente.

—Además, tienes ventaja —había que seguir dándole ánimos a su amiga—, a ti te hizo primero la promesa… ¿cuándo fue?

—Hace diecinueve años, cuando teníamos cuatro —respondió la morena.

_Silencio por parte de la rubia._

—¿Acaso es mucho tiempo? —preguntó resentida Rukia.

—¡A por él, Rukia! —prefirió chillar Matsumoto.

—¡A por él!

El grito de guerra ya estaba dado, ahora sólo quedaba empezar la batalla. Aunque antes había que pedir vacaciones, preparar sus maletas, encargar el departamento, separar boleto en un avión, etc... Pero en general: "Que se preparara Ichigo, porque no sabía lo que se le venía".

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Karakura era una pequeña ciudad dónde la mayoría se conocían desde pequeños, por ende, el chismorreo de la boda en la casa Kurosaki había corrido como reguero de pólvora; y ni que decir de la noticia de que el futuro casado sería uno de los retoños por el que la mayor parte del vecindario juraba que no se casaría nunca.

La frase más usada era: "¡no se casará aunque el infierno se llene de cubitos helados de colores!" Pero ahí estaba la noticia, dando como pensamiento generalizado que el mundo daba vueltas, la rueda giraba y giraba, el perro perseguía su cola… en un ciclo interminable sin fin, o podría ser que el retoño contrajera una epidemia por sustancias radiactivas vertidas en la ciudad de la que no se habían enterado. En fin…

En la casa de Ichigo Kurosaki todo era ruido y actividad interminable. Desde la mañana hasta muy entrada la noche se vivía todo el ajetreo por la boda, los preparativos se habían acelerado porque sólo faltaban cuatro días para las nupcias, y como en toda boda, faltaban mil cosas por hacerse.

Suerte tenía él de haberse enfermado hace unos días de la gripe o si no tendría que haber estado ayudando en el PUPU, abreviatura creada por su _adorado padre_ (sarcasmo puro) para "prácticas útiles pre unión"… Era un asco su casita. Pero toda buena suerte tenía que acabarse y el fin le llegó esa mañana, específicamente, durante la hora de levantarse.

—¡Arriba hijo perezoso! —exclamó Isshin Kurosaki, azotando la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y salvándose por un pelo de que le rebotara en la cara.

—¿Qué diablos… ? —Ichigo abrió un ojo y decidió que no haría caso al viejo lunático, así que dio la espalda al espectáculo y se arrebujó más en su mantita—. Sigo enfermo… ¡Largo de aquí!

—He dicho arriba, pequeño gamberro —papá Kurosaki se acercó al enfermo y le quitó a la fuerza la mantita—. Tienes que estar presentable porque debes ir a encargar las flores para la boda —como Ichigo iba a negarse, lo atajó—. Antes que digas algo, todos los demás están ocupados. Y por tener los mocos colgando no morirás.

—Está bien —no había caso en negarse.

—Cambia esa cara de amargado, debes disfrutar de los preparativos. ¡Ah! No te he dicho la buena nueva, Rukia-chan acaba de llamar hace cinco minutos para confirmar que vendrá, esta entusiasmadísima.

—Porque la enana no sabe aún lo que le espera una vez llegue. Caerá en una trampa como yo, pidiendo permiso en su trabajo por la boda y viniendo aquí para aprovechar el supuesto descanso; terminará trabajando en los preparativos apresurados.

—Di lo que quieras, pero no me engañarás, hijo estúpido —dijo Isshin señalando con el dedo a su retoño—. Ese sonrojo en tus mejillas es por Rukia-chan.

—Tengo fiebre.

—Y esos ojos brillantes son también por mi tercera hija.

—Fiebre y dolor de cabeza.

—Has de estar imaginándote que por los preparativos de la boda de tu hermana no los vigilaré… ¡Ja! Los observaré como un halcón —expuso seriamente Isshin, para acto seguido cambiar a una expresión depravada—. Pero si prometes tener un carácter amable durante estos días, te dejaré hacer lo que quieras con Rukia-chan… ¡Hasta les prestaré el último Kamasutra ilustrado! Te recomiendo la pose número…

—¡Largo! ¡Viejo pervertido! —explotó Ichigo, echando de una patada a su padre.

Una vez ya levantado, no le vio el caso a no ir a encargar las dichosas flores; al fin y al cabo eran para la boda de su hermana. Aún seguía algo lelo por la noticia y se imaginaba que Rukia estaría igual, vaya sorpresa se habría llevado la enana.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no se habían comunicado desde hace casi seis meses, mala cosa que sus trabajos estuvieran en dos ciudades tan alejadas entre ellas y de Karakura. La boda les daría una buena chance de ponerse al día de lo que había pasado todo este tiempo y sobre todo, de que él dejara de una vez claras las cosas en su relación. Desde hace unos años sentía que estaban estancados en el más que amigos, menos que nov… nov… ios.

¡Ay mierda! Se ponía nervioso de sólo pensar en esas cursilerías, pero no había más opción que aclararlo todo de una buena vez y empezar una relación seria. A lo máximo que habían llegado era a besos, y eso fue cuando estaban en la escuela, después hubo algunos otros cuando eran mayores pero al parecer la jodida enana no se lo había tomado en serio porque se fue como si nada hace tres años y él hizo lo mismo un tiempo después.

El punto era que había llegado la hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y si se daba, que empezarán una relación de gente adulta. Que se establecieran y llegarán a hacer… hacer… ¿hacer qué?

Suponía que lo que la gente adulta y seria hacía… ellos hacían cosas… como… ¡Fuera, sucia imaginación! Su pervertido padre tenía la culpa de que pensara en eso. Argh, mejor se calmaba respirando profundamente y se olvidaba de todo hasta que llegara Rukia. Y eso era hasta esa noche o la mañana siguiente… ¡Joder!

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

—¿Estás llevando todo, Rukia? —consultó Matsumoto.

—Seguro, pero si no, ya me lo enviarás —respondió la Kuchiki—. De verdad, Rangiku, gracias por todo. Eres la mejor amiga que una puede tener.

—No te preocupes, ya me devolverás el favor algún día —dijo sonriente la rubia—. Ahora, vuela como un halcón, extendiendo tus alas majestuosamente hasta divisar a tu presa, una vez divisada, afila tus garras y baja en picada para arrancarle…

—Los ojos —interrumpió Rukia.

—¡No! —¿qué pasa contigo?— El corazón, eso tienes que arrancarle.

—Bien, me voy antes que empieces con más analogías —la morena le dio un abrazo fuerte a su amiga—. Lo dejo todo en tus manos, cuídate —y empezó a alejarse rumbo a la sección de embarque.

—Ya sabes, Rukia —gritó escandalosamente su última recomendación Rangiku—: batea duro, dale un home run directo al corazón.

La gente miró divertida a la rubia, mientras Rukia aceleraba para desaparecer. Esa amiga suya nunca cambiaría.

Matsumoto observó a la morena hasta que desapareció de su vista. Esperaba que Rukia no se diera cuenta del error de quién era el que se casaba hasta muy tarde. Por lo menos, hasta que hiciera algún movimiento hacia Kurosaki. Ya era hora de que esos dos llegaran a algo.

Ojala que su compinche en Karakura actuara prudentemente.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**Continuará...**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

* * *

**Nota mía: **

Y aquí voy con una historia más larga, aunque tendrá pocos capítulos. Lo escribí hace unas semanas pero por falta de tiempo recién lo subo; saque inspiración de la película "La boda de mi mejor amigo", peli que me divierte a pesar de ser viejita, no he visto otra donde retraten a "la mala del cuento" tan bien y en especial que ella sea la protagonista. Siempre quise un final feliz para la Roberts y aquí me desquitaré ;)

Me he divertido como loca escribiendo este primer capítulo, espero que les agrade. El segundo capítulo ya está en proceso, así como las actualizaciones de los otros fics. Por cierto, la frase del libro "La princesa subversiva" es otra de mis locuras, así que esperen leer cualquier cosa por ahí :)

En fin, es obvio que Rukia e Ichigo están ya flechaditos en este Fic, pero la cosa esta en que salga de sus bocazas las palabras (_cursileras chocolatosas_) mágicas, ¿lo lograrán? Sólo Aizen y sus súper poderes lo saben.

Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y compañía son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Rangiku ****Matsumoto**** aporta a este Fic:** "Si tu quieres atrapar a un bomboncito, simplemente enséñale carnecita —¿has visto mi escote?—, verás como el susodicho objeto de tu pasión caerá rendido a tus pies, también puedes jugar a la enfermera y el médico con él. Todo esta en tu imaginación… y libido"

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

"**Hola"**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

_La princesa cruzo desiertos, bosques y mares hasta encontrarlo, lo miró_

_directamente a los ojos y preguntó: ¿eres tú mi jodido príncipe predestinado?_

Extraído del libro imaginario: «La princesa subversiva»

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

* * *

_Vuelo 203 – 30 minutos para llegar a Karakura_

Se suponía que el vuelo de Rukia sería apaciguador, al menos en el trayecto lograría calmarse para empezar a planear su estrategia a seguir una vez llegara a Karakura, pero la inquietud no disminuía y la duda de si "estaba haciendo lo correcto" volvía a asaltarla. Así que cuando la joven que se sentaba a su lado le pregunto: "¿te encuentras bien?", no tuvo mejor idea que soltar toda su historia de un tirón y sin restricciones.

Eso originó que otras dos pasajeras que se encontraban atrás y eran amigas de Mashiro —la joven que le hizo la pregunta—, se levantaran de sus asientos y empezaran a intervenir escandalosamente en la conversación.

—¿Y entonces, el hijo de su madre te dijo: "Me voy a casar con otra"?

—De hecho, me llegó una invitación a la boda de ese sarnoso traidor, así que decidí viajar para…

—¿Golpearle su putrefacta cara?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Conquistarlo mostrándole la poderosa llama de tu amor?

—Eso suena…

—¿Darte un revolcón con él y así joderle el cerebro para convertirlo en tu cachorrito mimoso?

—¡Ni soñando! Lo que quería decir es que voy para hacerle entrar en razón… de alguna manera. —Lo último lo susurró Rukia para sí misma.

Ahora que había podido sacar toda esa energía asesina que la envolvía, estaba segura de que una vez llegara a Karakura no la emprendería a golpes contra Ichigo… o eso esperaba.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Kurosaki caminaba por una calle bastante transitada y estaba a un par de cuadras de llegar a su meta, iba sumido en pensamientos sobre los problemas que se le avecinaban con la pronta llegada de Rukia en unas horas. De hecho, estaba aterrado.

Un escalofrío repentino lo saco de su estupor y lo invadió un mal presentimiento.

—¡Ichigo! —escuchó su nombre siendo chillado desde una cuadra atrás de él. Y si no se equivocaba, la masa que venía corriendo a súper velocidad era su viejo amigo de la escuela.

Por acto reflejo, alzó el puño izquierdo y detuvo con un golpe bien dado en la cara a su compañerito, terminando el saludo con un derechazo. Asano quedó estampado en la pared y pasados tres segundos, con su asombrosa recuperación, se levantó y sonrío con la nariz sangrante, levantando el dedo anular en señal de saludo victorioso.

—Como siempre, no me decepcionas —dijo, y adoptando una postura y voz de súper macho agregó—. Te has vuelto todo un hombre desde la última vez que te vi, tus músculos están desarrollados, tu altura ha crecido en centímetros, tu fuerza ha aumentado y tus cejas...

—¿Sabes que no nos vemos desde anteayer… _Asano_? —cortó malhumorado Kurosaki.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —chilló lloroso el castaño.

—¿El qué… _Asano_?

—¡Eso! —volvió a chillar mientras señalaba a Ichigo con un dedo tembloroso— Soy Keigo… ¡Kei-go!

—Eres A-sa-no.

—¿Pero qué te hecho para que me trates así? —berreo—. ¿Es que ya no me quieres?

—No recuerdo haberlo hecho alguna vez.

Al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de ponerse a patalear en el suelo, decidió dejarlo todo por la paz. Estaban llamando la atención de la gente, así que debía desaparecer de ahí ya mismo si no quería que su dolor de cabeza aumentara más, primero a deshacerse del dramático de Keigo.

—¿Qué pasa, Keigo? —preguntó.

—Oh bueno… —contestó recuperándose al instante—, ¿sabes si Rukia-chan va venir a la boda?

—La enana debe estar llegando hoy o mañana temprano.

—_Oh my_! —se entusiasmó y llevó sus manos a ambos lados de su cara— Mi adorable Kuchiki-san vendrá, hace tanto que no la veo —se meció soñadoramente Keigo, y empezó a preguntar—. ¿Crees que haya crecido?

—Imposible.

—¿Tendrá novio?

—¡De ninguna manera!

—¿Su cabello seguirá del mismo tamaño?

—Tal vez.

—¿Vendrá con una amiga?

—No lo sé.

—¿Usará Victoria's Secret colección 2010?

—No lo sé.

—¿Le habrán crecido más los pechos?

—¡Jódete, enfermo! —y con esta última respuesta, el puño vengador de Kurosaki implantó justicia contra la sucia libido de Asano en nombre de las buenas costumbres.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

_Vuelo 203 – 20 minutos para llegar a Karakura_

—Ese tío se merece que lo golpees hasta quedar irreconocible —intervino una rubia menudita con expresión de asesina serial—. Si quieres te ayudo a golpearlo, odio a los hombres como él.

—Y a todo el género masculino que camina en dos patas —comentó burlonamente otra joven de lentes—. Es por eso que no tiene novio.

—Calla, pervertida fanática del hentai. ¿Quién quiere un novio-cerdo como el de ella?

—De hecho… —intento intervenir Rukia para corregir el error, siendo ignorada olímpicamente.

—¿Cómo sabes que es un cerdo? Seguro que algo bueno debe tener para que este tan decidida a viajar para quitárselo a la otra.

—Ningún hombre con esa cochina personalidad se merece que ella vaya hasta allá, a menos que sea para castrarlo.

—La verdad es que… —y de nuevo Kuchiki fue cortada.

—Si no es su personalidad, estoy casi segura que es su cuerpo lujurioso.

—¿Cuerpo lujurioso? ¡Qué asco!

—Debe tener unos abdominales de infarto, unas piernas increíbles y un trasero caliente.

—¡Hentai!

—Ya basta chicas —al fin intervino Mashiro, deteniendo el escandaloso intercambio de sus amigas y salvando por el momento parte de la dignidad de una Kuchiki Rukia avergonzada. Señalando a sus amigas, procedió a presentarlas—. Estas son Yadomaru Lisa y Sarugaki Hiyori, yo soy Kuna Mashiro, ¡encantada!

—Kuchiki Rukia —susurro bajito, esperando que nadie la oyera y, sobre todo, no volverse a encontrar con nadie del avión.

En fin, al menos el escándalo ya había pasado.

—Irás a castrar a tu novio-cerdo, ¿verdad Rukia? —empezó otra vez Hiyori.

—Claro que no, ella irá a darle un mordisco a su novio caliente.

—¿Por qué lo mordería? —preguntó inocentemente Mashiro—. Ella debe ir a reavivar las cenizas del amor, eso encenderá las llamas de sus corazones, y los sentimientos amorosos que creían olvidados —continuó con un rostro soñador— volverán a la vida en llamaradas resplandecientes que los elevarán al cielo —lo último fue gritado mientras levantaba sus brazos.

—¡Puaj! —se escuchó a coro en todo el avión.

Y Rukia tomó conciencia que su nivel de vergüenza llegaría más alto antes de bajarse del maldito avión.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Luego de despachar a su amigo, Ichigo continuó con su caminata; vaya que había sido un viajecito loco el que había dado. Por culpa del intenso calor de la ciudad y la calentura añadida por la fiebre que tenía, lo había pasado fatal en el trayecto. Y si a eso agregábamos el encuentro con Keigo, el resultado era "tarde apestosa".

Pero en serio, ¿qué tenía en la cabeza Keigo? ¿aire? ¿mugre? ¿monos bailadores? No entendía cómo podía ser tan… tan… ¡como su padre! Allí estaba, Asano Keigo era idéntico a su padre. Era pervertido, fastidioso, dramático, bullicioso… en palabras de su hermana Karin: _una cabra loca_. Cielos, el destino había sido bueno con él al no pasarle esos condenados genes.

Dio unos pasos más y entro a la floristería. Lo primero que notó al entrar fue el impacto de aromas contra sus fosas nasales, y eso que él tenía gripe, era asombroso todo ese collage de colores y fragancias. Lo segundo en notar fue que quien atendía era un viejo conocido. Esperó pacientemente a que terminara de atender a otras personas y procedió a sacar su hoja de apuntes donde tenía anotado lo que debía encargar.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

_Vuelo 203 – 10 minutos para llegar a Karakura_

Toda la culpa de las sandeces que ese trío había soltado tan escandalosamente la tenía ella por abrir su boca y contárselo a la muchacha sentada a su lado, así que Rukia, después de hacer respiraciones profundas, empezó a contar mentalmente. Al parecer las chicas lo tomaron como un signo de enfurruñamiento de parte de ella y se quedaron calladas.

Al llegar a ciento ochenta y seis notó que todo seguía tranquilo, se dejó llevar por eso y dio una miradita de reojo. Esto actuó como un "a seguir" para el trío y volvieron al ataque de animar a su nueva amiga.

—¿Por qué no buscas a otro pez en el estanque y olvidas al cerdo de tu ex novio? —preguntó Hiyori.

—Hasta que dices algo interesante —sonriendo a la cara gruñona de Hiyori, Lisa continuó—. En realidad Rukia, hay muchos pececitos calientes en el mar de los deseos de la carne. Tú podrías tener tu propio cardumen.

—Nada de eso, ella debe seguir en la recuperación de su pececito perdido —intervino Mashiro—, debes persistir como el padre pez payaso en "Buscando a nemo".

_Al infierno con el escándalo, pensó Rukia._

—Primero, el imbécil de Ichigo no es mi ex novio porque nunca ha sido mi novio —empezó Kuchiki—; segundo, no me interesan los pececitos del mar fríos o calientes—gruñó—; tercero, yo no robaré nada a nadie, solo le haré ver que tiene… opciones—lo último lo dijo remilgadamente.

—A dar pelea entonces —le guiñó un ojo Lisa—. Yo creo que eres lo suficientemente guapa para atrapar a tu pececito, ve a emboscarlo con el anzuelo de tu cuerpito y fríelo en la sartén de tu ardiente lujuria.

—¡Oh dios! Esa es la peor frase que he escuchado —logró articular Rukia antes de empezar a reír.

Y así llegó a Karakura.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

En casa Kurosaki ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, los habitantes de la vivienda se habían reunido en la sala a dar un resumen de las cosas que ya habían sido hechas ese día y ultimar algunos detalles restantes. Llevaban un buen rato discutiendo cuando la puerta se abrió y entró un Ichigo muy malhumorado.

—¿Ichi-nii, qué te pasó? —preguntó preocupada Yuzu.

—Me encontré con el anormal de Keigo y después con Urahara en esa floristería —es el jodido dueño—, el idiota me hizo ayudarlo toda la tarde.

Dio dos pasos y sonó la puerta, rumiando maldiciones dio la vuelta dispuesto a abrirla.

A Rukia le sudaban las manos y su estómago estaba hecho un revoltijo, así que cuando se acercó a la puerta Kurosaki todas las _indicaciones amables_ de sus amigas del avión y las de Rangiku se le cruzaron en el cerebro.

Así que lo primero que hizo al ver la cara de Ichigo cuando se abrió la puerta no fue saludarlo efusivamente, ni decirle un "¿cómo estás?", mucho menos mirarlo coquetamente para seducirlo. Lo que Kuchiki Rukia hizo al mirar después de seis meses a su príncipe predestinado—aunque él no lo supiera aún— fue impactarle su puño derecho en toda la cara.

Mientras caía, Ichigo solo pudo soltar un muy sentido: "día apestoso".

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**Continuará...**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

* * *

**Nota mía: **

Y aquí esta la continuación de este fic, la realidad es que demore una eternidad debido a que primero mi CPU se quedo frito hace meses y después mi salud anduvo bajoneada. Pero como el nuevo año me lleno de energía positiva, ayer emprendí la tarea de escribir este capítulo (junto a otros dos de diferentes fics) y al fin la luz se encendió.

No prometo traerles un capítulo semanalmente, pero si esforzarme en intentarlo. Gracias por sus reviews y los buenos deseos, me alegra muchísimo que estos escritos les saquen algunas risas.

Nos leemos.


End file.
